Family I Didn't Know I Wanted
by JRWStudios
Summary: Vincent Valentine doesn't often go wandering about anymore, but one day after visiting Lucrecia's cave he comes across a young girl, hurt and close to death. He helps her, only to find out that she's an orphan with no idea how to survive on her own! Can Vincent help this poor girl out? Square Enix owns all characters, areas, etc. from FF7.
1. Prologue: Blood on the Rocks

REAL SUMMARY: Vincent Valentine doesn't often go wandering about anymore, but one day after visiting Lucrecia's cave he comes across a young girl, hurt and close to death. He helps her, only to find out that she's an orphan with no idea how to survive on her own! Can Vincent help this poor girl out?

Prologue: Blood on the Rocks

Vincent sighed quietly as he looked up at Lucrecia, sleeping in her crystal. The light of the cave reflected through it, giving her an angelic glow, even as the sun sank below the horizon. However, he couldn't stay with her much longer: he had to get somewhere before night really set in, as much as he would have loved to stay. The man slowly got to his feet, giving his dear friend one last look before he made his way out of the cave, and into the dying light of the sun. He made his way toward Nibelheim, planning on staying the night there then getting the hell out of the area at dawn.

Vincent was making his way quickly across the landscape, not taking any time to dawdle and look at the scenery, when out of nowhere his senses were overwhelmed by the scent of freshly spilt blood. He stopped immediately, looking around to find the source. And when he did, it made even his blood run cold.

Not too far off was a pack of monsters, and in the center, a young girl was fighting for her life wielding only a stick in her defense. Blood ran from the corners of her mouth, and from a large cut on her cheek. Her pants were stained, and clearly wet, as was her jacket and shirt, and the bandana around her neck. She had a pair of cracked, bloodstained goggles on her head as well, and a small cut just under her eye that was dripping blood as if it were older.

But Vincent hardly noticed these things, nor did he notice how her seafoam colored eyes widened in relief when she saw him. He didn't see her dark brown hair whip around her face and shoulders as he flashed around her, killing the monsters. However, he did see her collapse, just barely catching her before she hit her knees. He saw her smile, and go limp in his arms. He could tell she was badly injured, but still breathing, as he lifted her up.

_He didn't know if he would make it to town in time._

Vincent hurried as fast as he was able to Nibelheim, all his plans dashed by the sudden appearance of the girl. He would have to wait until he knew she was alright, otherwise he knew it would be a restless night of worry.

He found himself unusually relieved to make it into the town he so loathed, not even caring as locals whispered and pointed and hurried over to him. He was quickly taken to the Inn, and didn't even have to pay for the room, before he was ushered upstairs to lay her down. Medical supplies were rushed to him (it seemed like the town had pooled together its small amount of resources) and he left alone with the local medic to patch the girl up. The man lost count of how many times Cure spells had been cast on her, spells that should have healed her more than they did.

Grateful that the bleeding had been stopped at the very least, he did what he could to close up her wounds before he dismissed the medic to return home. The woman left with a nod, leaving the supplies there for him, and leaving him in silence to watch over the girl.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up to Sneaking Out

Chapter 1: Waking Up to Sneaking Out

Vincent's eyes shot open as a loud _creak_ hit his ears, his red gaze automatically locking on the girl as she tried to tiptoe over to the window. She struggled to open it, hissing in pain before she grabbed her arm, and turning to look around. But when her gaze met his, she froze.

"Oh shi- hi there. Uh, you're the one who saved me right? Thanks for that. Uh, I should be going, yeah." she smiled sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

"Not so fast. You need to get some more rest. We've only been here for about five hours. It's midnight, so if you try to sneak out and get caught it'll cause a big commotion in a small town like this."

"Hehehe, yeah, you're right…" she chuckled, but he could tell she was irked. "I guess I should…"

"Yes, and should you try to sneak out again, well, I would just suggest you don't entertain such thoughts at the moment."

"R-right." she gave a nervous look, crawling slowly back into her bed and under the covers. "Uhm… what's your name?"

"Vincent."

"Well, good night Vincent… and thanks again."

"Yeah…" he watched her settle down, burying her bandaged face in the soft pillow of her bed. With the quilt pulled up to her chin she finally managed to let out a contented sigh, light snores following soon after. She seemed to sleeping quite well, until a series of whimpers and pained mewls began escaping her throat. The quilt was pulled closer to her as she curled up, shifting until her head was under the pillow. Vincent slowly walked over to sit on the bed next to hers, watching her fight with the blanket like it was attacking her. He hesitantly rest a hand on her shoulder, sighing when she slowly began to calm.

"There… its okay." he murmured, fixing the blanket. "You're safe…"

He didn't know why he was trying to calm her, afterall she wouldn't be his responsibility after morning. Yet, for some reason he couldn't help but be a little curious. What had such a young girl been doing all on her own out in open country? And without even a weapon to defend herself? It would be crazy to think her family would allow it, unless they didn't know.

All his pondering only served to raise more questions to be left unanswered.

Vincent sighed, shifting so he was back on his own bed. Leaning against the headrest he tilted his head so he could look out the window at the moon, sitting high in the sky. When his eyes closed, he couldn't say, but before too long he was being awakened by the creak of old bed springs. His red gaze soon landed on the girl as she stretched, getting to her feet to look around. The bleeding had stopped, and the dry blood that was left was caked on her clothes: the cloth was clearly stiff as she walked over to the table to retrieve her bandana and goggles. Two necklaces belonging to her were there as well, and she wasted no time in putting them on before looking around for her boots.

"Don't tell me you're planning on leaving in that condition?" her eyes snapped up, meeting his gaze. "You won't make it out of the village on your own."

"Oh well." she snorted, tying her bandana around her face. "I made it pretty far on my own already."

"How far?"

"Gongaga." she frowned. "I left a couple weeks ago. Been hitchhiking when I could, but without a destination in mind its mostly been wandering around."

"Why did you leave?"

"Ain't got no family there no more. They all got the Stigma, so I left. After a while I went back, and found out they're all dead. I stayed for a bit, but, eh. Without my family there, I didn't see a point."

"And… how old are you?"

"Sixteen." she nodded, pulling on her goggles. "Oh, I'm Karina by the way. Karina Allen. Thanks again, Vincent."

"Where do you think you're going?" he finally approached her, finding himself a bit amused when she didn't seem the least bit frightened by him as he towered over her.

"Dunno. Maybe I'll head for Edge, try to start over." she murmured. "Havta get some Gil so I can get a ride across though…"

"Edge?"

"Well, yeah, why not." Karina looked up at him. "Why?"

"I have… friends there." he nodded. "They might be able to help you, if you're serious that is."

"I am."

"I might regret this… but then you can come with me. I have to head to Edge anyway."

"A-are you serious?!"

"We leave in an hour, so go eat."

"Right!"


	3. Chapter 2: Edge?

Chapter 2: Edge

Karina looked around in a mixed wonder as she followed Vincent onto the ship, clenching her fists in worry. Vincent hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her along beside him.

"We'll be on board until about noon tomorrow. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've just never left dry land before." she wandered over to a rail, looking out at the ocean. "It's so wide and deep… Like if I go in I'll never come back."

"You might not." the man shook his head. "But that could be said about a lot."

"At least I was able to find something _nice_ to wear in Costa de Sol."

One of the sailors chuckled as he walked by. "I don't think they would have let you on the ship in that first outfit ma'am!"

Vincent cringed as he remembered the shabby torn dress and too small shorts she had been given to wear by the villagers in Nibelheim. Having been out of cloth until the next supply truck arrived, they had given her the only things they had that would fit the poor girl.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't have." she grinned, messing with the black feathers she had _somehow_ convinced the local who clothed her to braid into her hair. Her gaze went back to Vincent, her grin dropping into a smirk.

"Thanks again Vincent. As much as I hate to say this, I probably wouldn't be alive if you hadn't found me, and I definitely wouldn't be heading to Edge without your help."

"Don't mention it." he turned away, heading towards the stern. Turning her gaze back to the ocean, she let a gasp escape her. She leaned against the rail, staring down into the deep blue abyss. Her broken reflection stared back at her, making her cringe away from the edge and back toward the center of the deck. Fear suddenly overtook her, making her hug herself as she began to shake.

This was really happening: she was really leaving it all behind to start over.

Her fear suddenly began to turn into excitement, her gaze shooting to the ever expanding sky above her as her grin returned.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I made the next chapter extra long to make up for it!

Thanks for reviewing Reibunriinta and alesana4ever!


	4. Chapter 3: Landing

Chapter 3: Landing

Karina grinned ear to ear as she dashed past Vincent into the port. He let her wander about from stall to stall, finally coming back to him.

"So!" she clapped her hands together. "How do we get from here to Edge?"

"_You _can start by calming down."

"What is this "calm" of which you speak? I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing." she grinned.

"...You're going to make me regret this, I can already tell."

"Nah. But seriously, how?"

The man sighed, motioning for her to follow him away from the crowds of the port toward a warehouse. The WRO guards outside saluted him as he passed, going inside, though Karina knew they were curious about why she was with him. She followed him toward the back of the warehouse, where some vehicles were parked.

"Normally I just get there my own way, but that would prove ineffective while you're with me."

"Oh?"

"...I'll explain later. Get in."

* * *

"7th Heaven? Your friend works at a bar?"

"No, my friends own it and live here." Vincent chuckled quietly as he opened the door to the place, allowing Karina to enter. "Don't let it fool you, these people fought against Deep Ground and Sephiroth before that."

"Whoa." she looked back at him in shocked awe before really stepping into the bar. A brunette woman looked over with a smile on her face, and came around from behind the counter when Vincent stepped in.

"Vincent!"

"Tifa, I seem to have a bit of a problem."

"Oh? Would it happen to be her?" Tifa smiled at the girl. "Hi there."

"Hi," she waved. "I'm Karina."

"Hello Karina. Vincent, where did you find her?"

"Hey Tifa can you block Yuffie's number for me?" Cloud looked, surprised, but then glanced over at the trio with mild curiosity as he came down the stairs. "Eh? Hey Vince, she an orphan?"

"Yes. I found her not far from Nibelheim, half dead yet still trying to fight off some monsters."

"Nibelheim?"

"If that's where he says he found me." Karina shrugged. "I'm from Gongaga though."

"Gon- Did you know the Fairs?"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Fair helped me out when I decided to leave." she rubbed her neck. "Actually… she told me to try and head to Edge and look for some guy named Cloud."

"Cloud Strife?"

She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that guy."

"Well 'that guy'," Cloud chuckled. "Happens to be me."

"Oh. Hey!"

"Hi." he turned to Vincent. "Does she have a place to stay yet?"

"No. I brought her here hoping _you_ could help with that."

"We'd be more than happy to," Tifa frowned. "But we don't have any room."

The blonde nodded. "And it's getting pretty expensive in Edge. I don't think she could afford to live here right now without a job."

"And nobody is looking for young girls right now."

Karina scowled. "There isn't a single job in this town that a sixteen year old could do?"

"Depends." Cloud arched an eyebrow. "We're still low on parts. If you can fight, you could get a job as a scavenger. Can't promise you'll live to get any kind of decent pay though. Hey Vince, couldn't Reeve help her out?"

"The WRO isn't looking for new members at the moment. And she won't exactly be in fighting shape anytime soon."

"I'm pretty busted up, aren't I?"

"With th amount of blood you lost, I'm surprised you managed to have the strength to attempt to sneak out." Vincent looked back at his friends. "Are you sure you can't take her, even just for a little while?"

"If she's as hard headed as I think she is," Cloud put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you take her with you to Kalm? Isn't that where you're staying now?"

Tifa nodded. "It be much easier for her to start in Kalm, especially if she can't do any strenuous work for now."

"But-"

"Sorry Vincent, we just can't help you with this."

Karina smirked, looking up at the less than happy man beside her. "Well what do you know, you get to deal with my charming personality some more."

"Great…"


	5. Chapter 4: Not so Calm in Kalm

Chapter 4: Not so Calm in Kalm

Vincent muttered to himself as he opened the door to his small apartment, Karina following closely behind. She didn't seemed at all surprised at the less than ideal space, instead making herself comfortable in a plush chair he kept near an old bookcase.

"Not bad. This is actually better than what we had back home." she stretched, but winced and returned to slouching rather quickly. "I take it you don't have many visitors."

"Oh? And how can you tell?" he was being sarcastic.

"Not much food, layer of dust on pretty much everything, spiderwebs in every corner." she smirked. "And a few bottles of wine on the counter."

"No fooling you, hm?"

"'Course not." Karina laughed, getting up to walk over to the bed. She kicked off her boots and sat on the blanket before giving a yawn. Vincent watched her lay down, and sighed when she rolled over onto her side.

"So why did… 'the Fairs' tell you to find Cloud?"

"The son, Zack Fair, used to talk about Cloud in a lot of his letters home. Talked 'bout him the way he talked about some guy named Angeal. Naturally they told me about those two when I stayed with them for a little bit, right after my parents got the Stigma. So when I came back and told them I was leaving for good, they told me to find Cloud. They had heard he was living in Edge now, so they said when I was ready to settle somewhere, go see if he could help out." she shrugged. "I wasn't quite ready to settle yet, but if I'm so injured I can't even get a minor job, it might just be better if I settle for a little bit to heal."

"I see." he saw her reached up to touch the scabbed scratches on her face. "I think we should change your bandages before you go to sleep."

"Hm? Oh yeah... " she yawned. "I'm just… so tired…"

"What happened to your energy?"

"I used it all this morning, running 'round Edge, then coming to Kalm and running 'round some more." Karina smirked slightly. "I think you have more energy than me…"

"That may be." Vincent watched her yawn again, and walked over to cover her with the blanket. Before long she was sound asleep, curled up on her side. The man couldn't help the soft smile that surfaced on his face, but it was lost as he left the apartment to go down to the building owner's office. He knocked on the door, and wasn't at all surprised when the much shorter man opened up immediately.

"Mr. Valentine, I assume you're here to tell me about the little girl you returned with?"

"You would be right."

"Is she living with you now?"

The man sighed. "Seems so."

"We just had one of the top floor apartments open up." the owner ducked back in the office and returned with a key. "It's a two bedroom, plenty of space for a growing girl. If you like it, I can have all your information transferred to it no problem."

"I assume this change won't come cheap."

"Vincent," the man smiled and put a hand on the arm of the taller man. "I won't up your rent at all. You've been a big help around here!"

"...Are you sure?"

"Consider it done!" the owner laughed. "Go on, go check out the apartment and let me know. I'll get the papers ready just in case."

"Hm… alright."

* * *

"Vincent?!" the man chuckled when Karina ran out of the other room, straight into him as he went to check on her. Her hair was wild, the braid she had had the previous day now knots that he was sure would not be coming out easily.

"We moved upstairs to a bigger place."

"We-what?"

"The owner arranged it." he shook his head. "Guess he was concerned about you living in a tiny one room apartment with an old man like me."

"He… must have been." she stepped back, then looked in the room she had awoken in. "How did you move your stuff and me up here without me waking up?"

"I have my ways, all you need to know for now."


	6. Chapter 5: New Look, New Me

Chapter 5: New Look, New Me

Vincent popped up out of his chair, unaware that he had dozed off until he realized something was wrong. He couldn't hear Karina doing _anything_ in her room, and that was odd. Her bed wasn't squeaking, the floor was creaking, and the leather of the chair he put in there for her wasn't making any noise from her shifting her weight.

Karina wasn't in the apartment.

"Karina?" Vincent ran over to the window and looked out into the street below him, hoping she had just run across to the fruit stand to get a snack like she had before, but ran over to the door when he didn't see her. And that's when he noticed it-

-on the shelf, where he kept his guns ready, was an empty spot.

_His Quicksilver was missing_.

Realizing she must be armed made him think she had might have run off again, so he grabbed Cerberus before leaving the apartment. He was out on the street before something else caught his attention, a gunshot, out in the distance, much farther away than anyone else around him could hear. Melting away into his cloak he flew through the shadows to where he heard the gunshot come from, and was surprised to find a young woman wearing a red cape, standing along the grassline and shooting cans and bottles off the rocks ahead of her. He tried to sneak up on her, but she turned to him with a sheepish smile.

"Heya Vince."

"Karina, what are you doing out here?" he looked at her again. "And what are you wearing?"

"I was helping out at the fruit stand earlier and the guy gave me some Gil so I went and got some new clothes."

And they were pretty nice new clothes for coming out of Kalm: a brown and gold long sleeved top with a gold trimmed corset waist, with a brown skirt and gold petticoat that peeked out underneath like it had been stitched in below it, as well as darker brown pants beneath it, that run down into black boots that had dark red armor attached to the front, running up from her ankles to her knees. Amongst other things were a red collar with a portrait style charm centered on it, holding a gold cravat in place around her neck, and brown, fringed pauldrons on her shoulders, with matching leather wrist guards and a gun holster running from her left pauldron to under her right breast, and a belt with a second holster and ammo pouches.

"How much gil did you get? That outfit of yours looks expensive."

"And it would have been if the lady at the shop hadn't asked me who I was living with. Apparently you're one of her best customers." Karina smirked. "Something about shooting holes through your cloak?"

"Yeah that happens a lot…" he scoffed, but then frowned at her. "So you took one of my guns?"

"I talked to the weapons shop owner and asked how much bullets were first. I haven't shot more than I can replace."

"Why the sudden interest in shooting?"

"I don't want to be a burden." she returned his frown. "You've taken me in, so I'm gonna work to make sure I don't hold you back."

"In that case," he walked over, and pulled out Cerberus. "You need to practice more. Do you see how I hold Cerberus? It's because I'm used to recoil, and this is more comfortable for me. You are only now learning to shoot, I can tell because you have the railroad on your hand from holding it too far up the grip."

She scoffed, kicking the dirt around.

"When you hold the gun, put your other hand under the magazine to hold steady. And don't hold your breath, keep your breathing even."

Karina let him walk up behind her, running his arms along hers to show her how to hold herself. It wasn't long before she was hitting the cans and bottles near center. Vincent couldn't help but feel a little tinge of pride as her aim improved.

"See? You're already doing better."

"Yeah, you're right." she smiled. "Maybe I'll be as good as you one day!"

"Maybe, but only if you practice."


	7. Chapter 6: My Feelings are Changing

Chapter 6: My Feelings are Changing

Vincent listened to Karina dart around in the kitchen, shifting stuff around as she flitted about trying to make dinner. Against his better judgement Vincent had agreed to let her cook (even if just to wear down some of the energy she seemed to suddenly have) and now confined to his chair to keep from getting in her way.

She had only been with him for about a month now, her wounds had healed up nicely and she was already becoming quite a marksman (thanks to hours of practice every day) and yet, she hadn't even mentioned leaving. Vincent had been so sure she would have tried to leave the second she was healed (she had said she would only settle until then anyway) but instead of getting a job and leaving, she had gotten a job and started filling the otherwise empty apartment with furniture.

"Dinner's ready!" Vincent was pulled out of his thoughts when Karina began to set the plates on the table. She shot him a smile, sitting in one of the chairs she had bought to go with the table he had already owned. "I made behemoth steak."

"Where did you get the meat?"

"I may or may not owe Cloud a favor." she frowned. "Which worries me."

"It should." Vincent felt secretly relieved that she had thought to cut his steak for him. "Cloud is relentlessly devious when it comes to things like that."

"I'm gonna regret this," she groaned, but perked up when a knock sounded at the door. Karina got up to go answer it, and hissed when she saw who it was.

"You're still living here?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Karina stepped aside to let Cloud in, and the blond smirked at her. He walked over to Vincent, package in hand, and looked over their dinner.

"Yuffie heard about Karina and sent this from Wutai. Didn't think she'd still be here though."

"Neither did I. Is this all?"'

"Yeah. I'll see myself out. Oh, but Vince? I'd be careful about opening that. The last time Yuffie sent a package through me, she rigged it with poppers. Nearly gave Barret a heart attack."

Vincent eyed the package suspiciously as his door closed, watching Karina return to the table. He scooted the chair back away from her, letting her finish eating as he carried the package over to the counter to grab a knife.

"I don't think she'd be stupid enough to rig it, but Yuffie is unpredictable like that." he carefully cut the box open, and lifted the flaps slowly, looking inside as he did. Once he was sure it was clear he opened it completely, and looked inside. The blank look on his face made the girl snicker, finishing up her meal before carrying her plate over to the sink.

"What she send?"

"Parenting books and some kind of miniature dog statue."

"The dog statue must be the traditional Wutainese gift given to a new parent as a symbol of good health, strength, courage and happiness." [1]

"And you know this, how?"

"You learn things when you travel." she started washing her plate as Vincent examined the little dog. "I stayed with a Wutainese gypsy for a few days once, and she had one that she carried in a hand-carved box."

"I see…" Vincent shook his head and put the dog back in the box so he could return to his dinner. He ate in silence as Karina cleaned up the kitchen, washing everything and drying it with a towel so she could put everything away.

[1] based on the Japanese tradition of giving an Akita statue to a family for the birth of their first child, or when someone very close to them is sick.


	8. Chapter 7: Should I Start the Papers?

Chapter 7: Should I Start the Papers?

Karina hummed under her breath as she followed Vincent up to their little shooting range, watching him give her glances as they climbed the rocky outcrop they had found near Kalm. The man caught her eye once or twice, and each time he looked away quickly, making it clear to tell there was something bugging him. The girl finally reached up and grabbed his arm, effectively making him stop and turn to her.

"Hm?"

"You're not your usual self today. Something on your mind?"

"That easy to tell, huh?" Vincent snorted. "Yes, there is something on my mind."

"And it would be?"

"You. I didn't expect you to stick around this long and to be honest I'm confused as hell about why you are."

Karina nodded and sighed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I didn't really plan on sticking around either, but I kinda like being with you. It's… comforting… I guess is how I should say it. I haven't had a real home in so long… but this time with you has made me remember what it was like. I'm not quite ready to give it up."

"I see." she wasn't expecting the little smile he gave her before he tussled her hair. The girl looked up at him through the bangs that were now in her face, giving him that toothy grin he had only seen a few times before. "Well, do you want to make it a permanent thing, Karina?"

"Really?"

"It… might be nice to not be alone all the time." his gaze turned serious. "As long as you pull your own weight, and that includes in fights, not just around the apartment."

"Then I guess we better get to target practice, _dad_." she smirked.

"Hey, no, I'm not quite ready for that yet."

"Too bad, you're stuck with it now."

"Bah." despite the annoyance in his tone Karina didn't miss that little smile return as she passed him, drawing her gun as she approached the firing line. Vincent shook his head, walking up to join her and watching her set to shooting the targets he had set up, hitting each one with the deadly precision he had beat into her head.

If her shooting improved anymore, he would surely have to fight off the Turks, and that was certainly not something he cared to do.

Karina turned to smile at him, but her look fell to one of confusion when he held out a rifle. Holstering her Quicksilver she took the new gun from him, examining every bit of it until she knew the gun's body.

"Am I shooting the same targets?"

"No, you'll be sniping the targets I set up behind them."

"Oh… great."

"Don't worry," he smirked that devious smirk that sent Cloud running for his life every time he saw it. "After you master this, I'll teach you how to properly use a machine gun."

"Teach away!" she returned the smirk. "Dad."

"Stop that."


End file.
